Immortal Experiences
by lolqueer
Summary: Just a typical, boring, stormy night at the Kira Headquarters. What could possibly go wrong? A run in outside will cause L and Light an experience like no other, or a weird fight for their lives.


**A/N:: Oh-la FanFiction!**

**So I finally finished this first chapter, and thought up some other ideas for other stories. I hope this story can be a bit as interesting, or just give you some shits and giggles. Or it can just make you say WTF ALIENS. A bit different than others, yes, but who knows? It could be my one hit wonder.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit. HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, LAWSUITS?!**

It was a cold, stormy night in Japan. The rain was heavy, pounding on the roof so belligerently you can almost feel it. The depressing weather sent a chill throughout Light Yagami's spine. The Headquarters seemed dauntingly discreet at the time. Almost vacant if you took away the two men and the blinking monitors surrounding the small room. Ryuzaki proceeded scavenging through paper work, delicately picking up the sheets of reports based on the Kira case with his thumb and index finger. Light would never understand the insomniac's ways of doing tasks. Being finished sorting his share of the load of paper work, he propped his head on his arm and gazed out the window.

_This is inconceivably boring for my taste. Nothing but files to sort, reports to analyze, hovering over dead criminals' names, sit- _

The Yagami boy's thoughts were interrupted by L, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, or whatever the hell his new alias was.

"Light-kun seems uninterested tonight. Perhaps a break would help get his mind together?" Light relaxed his shoulders. "Yeah, that'll be just fine. "

L nodded and detached himself from his normal crouch. He walked over to the small window._ That bastard…thinking my mind is never focused. _The raven's naturally wide eyes stared down the gray sky. He stood their watching the rain plunge into the glass surface. Something in L's facial expression, his eyes seemed as if, (and Light might be forcing it) that the detective was longing for something...

And as if on queue, Ryuzaki stormed (no, sprinted) out of the room.

"Wait, what? R-ryuzaki!" Shouted Light, looking awfully confused.

The insomniac crashed through several doors, not wasting a second until he reached his destination.

The roof.

Light was hesitant for a moment, and then he sprang after the raven. He was able to trace where L had ran off to by the half opened doors. The brunette finally reached the roof and spotted him. The older man was standing in the middle of the building looking up at the pouring sky.

"Ryuzaki! What the hell are you doing out here!?"Light yelled, squinting his eyes at the mist.

L slowly turned his head towards the Yagami boy. His eyes were intense, like two black holes staring deep within your thoughts. His spiky hair and his normal attire were fully soaked. Hi plain long sleeved t-shirt was now an outline of his thin, built frame.

_Wow... he looks more attractive then before…wait. __**BEFORE?**__ What the hell am I thinking? _

Light shook his head. He attempted yelling out for Ryuzaki repeatedly, but he only replied with a bony hand cuffing his ear. The brunette started walking towards the detective. When he finally reached him, Light yanked at L's tiny wrist.

"Ryuzaki, I think you need to get inside **now**. It's pouring out here for god sakes!"

The raven blinked. "You think, or you know, Light-kun? And why would my well-being be important enough to burden you?"

He stared at Light's hand grasping onto his wrist and then looked back at him.

"I—"The brunette was interrupted by a powerful wind wiping out any rain that tried to pass their way. Seven neon lights penetrated through the fog as the inexplicable vehicle began to near the platform. Both Light's and L's eyes were widened at the sight.

"A…helicopter?" Light whispered, trying to keep his voice sturdy. L only replied by shaking his head uneasily."I-t's too large to be a helicopter..."The raven stuttered.

The strange craft landed. The large door opened out releasing even more fog. Light was terrified of what stepped out. Two green, bony figures with black eyed the size of half a person's arm. The brunette lost the privilege of all ability he's come to know. His breath was stolen, his legs were quivering."Oh dear god..."The Yagami boy whispered. With not a moment's hesitation, Light screamed at the top of his lungs, grasping L's shoulders.

"IT'S AN ALIEN!!A FUCKING ALIEN!"

The insomniac was too observant to calm Light down."Amazing! I've been studying in Exobiology for quite a while, but I never imagined it to be completely accurate!"L said excitedly.

"A-are you nuts? They'll eat our brains, a-and harvest our b-bodies!"Light screamed, coming into the verge of tears. What a wuss.

"Light-kun watches too many movies. I'm 97% sure I know far more about unknown life-forms than Light-kun does. They may be harmless."

"What?! You do not tell me what I know and don't know! THEY WILL **KILL** US IF WE DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"You know nothing about this, let me handle it." L wiggled out of Light's grasp and walked towards the life-forms. "Oh, sure. Now you're some Alien Whisperer?" Light said rolling his eyes at the cocky detective. L approached the front of the ship.

"Hello! Why have you come here?"

The raven sounded utterly ridiculous, like he was speaking to some foreign person. This probably wouldn't even be a problem considering he _is 'so intelligent' and 'full of knowledge'._ The two aliens looked at each other. One of them shrugged at pulled out a remote. They pointed it towards L and in an instant, he disappeared.

"RYUZAKI!—"Light fell to the ground, and then he disappeared.

**A/N:: ...And we fade into black.**

**Bleh, I hate how short my chapter is while all my inspirations have long chapters. ; ^; **

**So please review the story, tell me if anything's grammatically incorrect, or if my story completely stinks and you want to crush my fingers for writing it. All are welcome.**


End file.
